27 Drabbles
by Kidate
Summary: 27 drabbles, all different parings and all insertcharacterhere XTsuna. Rated T for language and awkward situations. May become M later.
1. Squalo27

27 drabbles

27 drabbles

1/27: SqualoXTsuna

The couches in the recreation room would have been way more comfortable in his normal clothes, Tsuna decided, as he struggled out of his suit jack and tried not to collapse right then and there.

It had been three months since Tsuna and his guardians (even Hibari and Mukuro/Crome, to Tsuna's continuing amazement) had been moved to the mansion they shared with the Varia (of all people). The 18-year-old still couldn't believe that, when it came to paperwork, the ninth boss was even crazier than Reborn.

Tsuna was honestly afraid that he would never be able to use his gloves again, his hands were so sore.

Cracking his eyes open, the boss-to-be gazed around the room, noticing that the guardians that had been waiting for his return had vacated the room (even Gokudera, who had likely been pulled away by Yamamoto, and Tsuna was so, so thankful because while he cared about Gokudera, he really did, the man was not conductive to a quiet atmosphere). This left the place empty, except for him and surprisingly enough Squalo.

The long haired man was reading using both the natural light of the moon and the artificial light of the lamp. A pair of square glasses rested on the older man's nose, somehow making his hair seem even more silver. Tsuna focused on Squalo's hair, taking in the silky smoothness and clean shine with a bit of rueful jealousy. He knew that his hair would never be as nice, even if he did have the time to manage it.

"Voiiiii! What are you staring at, boy?" Squalo looked up from his reading, mouth twisted in annoyance.

"Ack!" Tsuna yelped, eyes opening up all the way and cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "Sorry!" He gave in way of replay.

Squalo scoffed at Tsuna, before getting up and making his way towards the door, pausing to cuff the boy lightly- more like a tap than anything. His hand still when it brushed Tsuna's hair and his mouth curled a bit more in disgust. "What is this, brat?!" At Tsuna's bewildered glance, the swordsman rolled his eyes and tugged slightly harder than necessary at one of the brown locks. "This is a fucking mess! Where is your pride?!" He demanded. Tsuna's face just got more shocked, to the point it was bordering on panic. Squalo sighed and pushed the younger man up by the back of his head with the demand to "bring me a goddamn brush, kid." Years of tutelage under first Reborn, then the ninth, meant that Tsuna jumped up and immediately went to his room and back for the desired object. He ignored Squalo's grumblings about now a Vongola boss shouldn't be ordered around that 'fucking' easily.

Tsuna handed Squalo the brush, who forwent the object and grabbed the younger man's wrists, pulling Tsuna down next to him. He turned the boss-to-be sideways on the couch, with his back to the swordsman. Squalo tilted the brunette's head downwards, and placed the brush flush against the scalp, before yanking it mercilessly through the brown hair before the younger had any time to react.

The resulting yelp was ignored, and the hands that went up to protect his head slapped away via the wooden handle of the brush. "Shut up, brat! This isn't the sort of thing you can get through all nice and fucking easy. This is a goddamned mess!" Another harsh set of yanks punctuated his statements.

Eventually, s the knots loosened and came undone, Squalo's brush strokes grew softer and slower. Without the yanking, Tsuna couldn't help but find the motions soothing. He began to relax, melting into the movements and letting his tired eyes slip shut.

S27 . S27 . S27 . S27

All the knots were long gone, but Squalo continued to drag the brush through the locks, feeling the soft tresses as they passed through his fingers. Finally, knowing enough was enough, Squalo stood up from the couch, saying "Okay, brat, all done. Now scram. It's past your bedtime."

But Tsuna didn't answer, instead flopping back on the couch now that his support was gone. Breathing deeply and not even stirring at the drop, it was obvious that the kid had finally passed out.

If Squalo was being honest, he would have admitted that he was impressed. The longest bet for the brat to finally collapse had been over a week ago.

Cursing slightly, and rolling his eyes for good measure, Squalo picked up Tsuna bridal style and began the thankfully short walk to the brat's room- scaring a guard into opening the door for him.

The couch in the first room he entered seemed like a perfectly good place to put down the boss-to-be, and so the swordsman dumped him unceremoniously onto it. The brat flopped bonelessly onto the furniture and looked perfectly content, but Squalo still hunted down a blanket and draped it carefuly over Tsuna. Then, pausing a minute and watching the boy as he slept on, the silver-haired man groaned in defeat.

The kid was just so goddamn _cute_.

Leaning down, Squalo pushed back the now soft locks, pressing a kiss first to Tsuna's forehead, then to both cheeks, before brush his lips against the brunettes. Then, blushing, Squalo retreated before he could go even more bat-shit insane, rushing to his rooms before settling down for the night.

And Tsuna slept, a smile gracing his lips.

AN: Uwahhhh! It's done! Finallly!

Okay, so this is the first of a series of 27 drabbles, of which the parings have already been decided. This is also the first KHR fic I've done, so if you saw anything wrong, tell me please!

And I realize Squalo was way out of character. Yars…

I'm going to try to update once a week, though on Fridays. So, see you then


	2. D27

27 Drabbles

27 Drabbles

2/27: Dino X Tsuna

Dino watched as Tsuna swallowed the water from his glass, the artificial light causing odd ripples of light to reflect across the boy's pale face. The screams of the horror film echoed from the living room, where several of Tsuna's guardians were still watching.

His hands rubbing up and down the Vongola boss-to-be's back, Dino rested his chin on the younger's shoulder, quietly enjoying watching the sight, as Tsuna's chest heaved slightly from remaining fright, and his brown eyes remained wide.

Unable to resist anymore, Dino started nuzzling at Tsuna's neck, smiling widely at the brunette's response of a squeak. The deep blush that appeared only added to the blonde's delight.

"D-dino!" Tsuna's struggled slightly for a moment, but then relaxed into the sensation, and the lack of any real protest kept the Chiavorone boss from stopping. Not to mention that it was fun.

"But I'm bored," Dino replied, which was true. The movie playing was nothing compared to the entertainment he could get now. "A cheesy horror movie can't hold my attention for long." Then, Dino's grin grew, and his tone turned playful. "I bet we have a few minutes before your guardians come looking."

The blush that had just been fading came back full force, and the brunette set down the now empty glass gently onto a nearby table, before turning around and placing his hands on Dino's shoulder. "And what do you want to do in that time?" Tsuna's brown eyes gazed warmly down at the blonde.

Dino felt his mind stop for a second. Tsuna? _Flirting_? Woah. But then the shock fades a bit and the older boy's playfulness returns. "Hmm, I don't know. What do you think we can get away with?" A suggestive look may just have stuck itself in there, but that was an accident, really.

Tsuna's reply to that was a snort, and to punch Dino's shoulder lightly, in a friendly way. However, the brunette didn't take into account the fact that Romario wasn't around, and who could, really, with Dino acting all cool? In a move than both should have seen a mile away, the blonde looses his balance, and the hands on his shoulder meant that Tsuna comes down with him.

The two of them land in an awkward tangle of limbs, with Tsuna on top, and the loud thump echoes shockingly loud through the room. The glass on the counter rattles dangerously, but manages to keep it's balance, thankfully not added any real injuries to the mess.

Straight away the sounds of the TV stop, and frantic footsteps sound out through the house, before an equally frantic Gokudera burst through the kitchen door, Ryohei and Yamamoto right behind him. All three stopped short at the sight.

A mused and still grinning (though the expression was quickly fading) Dino was looking up at them from his spot sprawled out on the floor. Tsuna lay over him, half way to sitting up and pressing their bodies together and looking equally mused, and gave a squeak of embarrassment when he saw his friends.

Blushing wildly, Gokudera slammed the door shut again, sputtering 'sorry's and Tsuna was sure he read Ryohei crying out about the 'EXTREME bad timing'.

Only then did Tsuna's voice decide to work right. "It's not what it looks like!" He stated quietly, knowing the words would have no effect now. Dino just chuckled, then slipped out from under the brunette and helping him stand. He then wrapped his arm around the young Vongola, and placed a gentle kiss on Tsuna's right cheek. The younger boy closed one eye adorably as a result, which Dino enjoyed greatly.

"Let's go talk to your guardians," Dino said, and they left the kitchen with their hands clasped.

D27D27D27D27

A/N: Finished! Yes!

Mmmkay, here's the D27 chapter. This one was fun to write, even if I changed tenses about 50 times. sweatdrop

Er, so I guess this one is established but secret relationship? This is what came to mind when I was given the pairing, so whatever you want to think, I guess.

See you next Friday? Ushishishi...


	3. Bel27

27 Drabbles

27 Drabbles

3/27: Bel27

The early morning birds chirped away outside, while the sunlight poured in the window. However, one Tsunayoshi was unaffected by these annoyances. That is not to say, however, that he was sleeping soundly. Oh, no. He was woken by something of a different level altogether. Or, to be specific, the brunette was woken by a soft set of 'Ushishishi', and the tale-tell sound of metal on metal.

Tsuna shot up in bed, half open eyes landing on Belphegor straight away. There was a moment of dead silence (besides the birds) before the Vongola heir gave a very un-boss-like shriek and scrambled backwards on the bed, till the wall prevented any future scotching. "What…how…why….Where's Reborn?" The boy finally got out, brown eyes now wide as he gazed at the blonde.

The Arcobaleno is somewhere. I don't care. I'm taking you. Get dressed." Bel answered, ignoring Tsuna's sweatdrop in response.

"And what makes you think I'll go with you?" Tsuna demanded.

"Because I'm a prince." Bel stated calmly, letting that soak in for a moment, before whipping out a certain pair of 27 mittens from behind his back. "And this too."

Tsuna paled, glancing over at where he'd left the mittens the night before (Next to his bed, on the floor, and within easy grabbing reach. A spot that needed to be reviewed.), and saw that the spot was indeed empty. Feeling ridiculously helpless without his gloves, friends, or tutor, Tsuna gripped his covers and stared at the Varia member.

"What do you want?" He finally asked.

"I want to see Namimori, since I'm going to be here for a while. Boss sent me to watch for you slip-up, Fake Boss." Another set of 'Ushishi's punctuated his statement. Then, Prince the Ripper stood suddenly, and threw one of his knives. The item imbedded itself in Tsuna's wall, missing the boy's head by a scant inch, and cutting of the tip of a jagged lock.

Tsuna yelped, and scrambled off the bed, managing to get caught in the covers but thankfully not tripping. He pressed himself against the far wall, anxious stare punctuated by the hands that came up to interlace nervously. Nervous tears gathered slightly in the corner of his eyes.

Bel stared at the sight for a moment, before his signature shit-eating grin spread itself across his face. The Varia member crossed the room and grabbed Tsuna's hand, pulling him to the closet, with the demand to get dressed. With a dramatic twist, the closet door flew open, and the blonde dragged the other boy into the small enclosure.

Tsuna's mouth fell open as he stared into his reformed closet. All his clothes were gone. And in their place were dresses. And not just any dresses- no, they were frilly and pink, complete with lace, gloves, and parasols.

"What…what the hell is this?" Sputtering, Tsuna whirled to face Prince the Ripper.

"I'm a prince." Bell repeated, in tones that more than suggested that the other boy was a complete idiot. "I can't be seen around anyone but a princess." The insane blond continued on, saying something about Lussuria making all the dresses himself, and how Mammon would be charging the Vongola Heir for them later, but the words had no effect on Tsuna. His brain had stopped at the word 'princess'.

"This," The boy said finally, interrupting the prince's babble "is completely _ridiculous_. I will _not_ wear adress!"

The only reply he got was to be pushed farther into the closet, his cries for help ignored. Bel closed the door gently behind them, leaving him at the mercy of the darkness and the laughter.

Omake

The thumps and yelps continued, and Nana looked up from her place in the kitchen, staring at the relative area of Tsuna's room.

"I hope this game isn't too rough…" she muttered, even as she continued setting plates for lunch.

"I'm sure they're fine." Reborn asserted, eyes drifting in the same direction for a split second, before holding out his cup imploringly. "More coffee, please, Maman." He asked.

"Of course!" nana replied, taking the cup gently and brining it to the counter, seemingly placated by Reborn's comment.

The small smirk passed so quickly over Reborn's fact that, had anyone been watching, they would have thought they'd imagined it.

Bel27Bel27Bel27

A/N: Hello everyone!

I apologize for the extremely short chapter. As cute as the pairing is, I just can't take it seriously. This may also account for a lot of the OOCness and such, so I apologize doubly for that one, orz.

Also, sorry it came out so late. I had a bunch of crap to do, as well as being with a friend, so I didn't get to sit down and type it till now. Still, it's Friday in my time zone!

Till next time! peace sign


	4. X27

27 Drabbles

4/27 XanxusXTsuna

Xanxus was annoyed.

Well, more than usual.

It was one thing to have to deal with the brats when working with them. That was more than taxing on his patience. It was another thing entirely to be locked in a room with the Vongola Heir.

Normally something like the bolted, steel door keeping them in would be no match for Xanxus, but the room they were stuck in was specially designed by Verde- no flames could be used in there.

Fucking hell!

Xanxus pounded on the door one more time, adding to the already stunning dents to it, before snarling to the person he knew was listening. "Let me the hell out of here"

His only response was the carefree laughter of the Rain Guardian. "I can't do that until you two talk!"

A furious snarl ripped from the Varia Boss' mouth. "Talk about _what_?!" There was no response, but he could just see the easy smile that must be adorning that bastard's face.

Furious red eyes returned to look at the other occupant in the room. Tsuna was seated on the plush red couch in the middle of the room, his thin legs tucked under him and hands clenched in his lap. Light brown eyes gazed up first at Xanxus, and then on the damaged door. His expression gave new meaning to the phrase 'betrayed'.

The older man stubbornly ignored the fury he felt on behalf of the boss-to-be, writing it off as his own fury at the Rain Guardian.

"T-Takeshi..." Tsuna spoke softly, tone begging.

"No." The reply was instantaneous and final. The brunette cast another hopeless glance at Xanxus, and gave a bleak shrug. When Yamamoto was determined on something...

The Italian man sent a last snarl in the direction of the door, knowing that he had no power to dissuade the man on the other side of it, and flopped down on the couch next to Tsuna. He ran a frustrated hand over his face, trying to get control of his frustration even a little bit, before asking "What the fuck is he talking about."

The blush that ran up the face of the Vongola Heir was immediate, and made Xanxus wonder just what Yamamoto knew. Tsuna ducked his head quickly, hiding his red cheeks behind a curtain of brown locks.

"I...uh...talk to Takeshi about things..." Tsuna answered with a desolate shrug, obviously stalling. Brown eyes gazed quickly up at the older man, before dropping back down to his lap.

"What does that have to do with this shit?"

Flinching slightly, Tsuna continued. "And so he knows how I feel on...certain subjects. Takeshi says I shouldn't keep my opinions bottled up- that it's unhealthy, and that I should make it known."

Stone, impatient silence meet the end of his stalling. The younger man cast one last pleading look at the door, before slipping off the couch and walking over so that he stood in front of Xanxus.

Tsuna stared at Xanxus, visibly gathering his courage, before abruptly leaning forward and pressing his lips to the Varia leader's.

The kiss was light and chaste, and Tsuna pulled back after a brief second. "I like you!" the young boss blurted.

In instant response to the cry, the lock on the bolted door clicked open, and it creaked open slightly- most likely to give an avenue of escape if needed.

Xanxus stared at he brunette, stunned. Tsuna smiled sadly after a moment, taking the silence as rejection, perhaps even disgust. He turned and made for the door, but Xanxus' arm linked cross his stomach and pulled him onto the older man's lap.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Xanxus asked, heavy gaze on the brunette.

"Hiii?" Tsuna squeaked, squiring a little in a an attempt to escape. "B-but...I...you...what...?"

The blather was annoying, Xanxus decided. So, he shut up the Vongola Heir. He kissed him.

_This_ kiss was neither gentle nor chaste, and when they finally pulled apart, both were breathless.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" This time his voice was a bit smug, but some blip in the tone set of Tsuna's Vongola Intuition. The younger man smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Omake

While both parties were happy with the new arrangements, that did not mean that Xanxus forgave Yamamoto for locking them in a room like that. No, not at _all_.

The resulting ambush not only required several thousand dollars in repair, but resulted in a nasty slice on Yamamoto's chin. The Rain Guardian had to be taken to the infirmary for stitches, and the slice left a neat little scar. This also not only left a number of hefty bills in Xanxus' lap, but left said lap lacking of a certain boss-to-be.

Xanxus to this day still claims to this day that his anger was for locking him in a room, and not the betrayal that Tsuna had felt during the whole escapade.

A/N: Ah, I'm so sorry! bows I didn't update last week because there was an Anime con in town, and so all my free time got eaten up with last minute prep and the like.

So, by demand, here is the Xanxus and Tsuna chappie!

See you all next week. salute


	5. Longchamp27

27 Drabbles

5/27 LongchampXTsuna

Tsuna's eyes roved over the classroom, struck by the normalcy. Even after those months spent in that bleak future, even after the older versions of his friends had done who knows what here, it remained the same as he remembered it. Despite his extended absence, everything was the same. He had actually been surprised to hear someone call him 'No-Good Tsuna' after all he had been through.

The Vongola Heir had never thought that the horrid nickname could actually be some how comforting, in a sad sort of way.

Brown eyes searched the room, and paused on a figure spayed out on a desk in the back. The wild, spiky hair identified the form as Longchamp. Unlike the excitable (perhaps too much so) person from Tsuna's memory, the Tomaso Family Boss was slumped listlessly, and startlingly quiet.

Not one to just ignore obvious signs of distress (at least, not anymore...), Tsuna spared a passing glance backwards at Gokudera (who was currently chewing out a group of students who had been making fun of him. The brunette didn't feel the need to break it up quiet yet, since the bombs hadn't made an appearance.) and Yamamoto (who was trying to calm down Gokudera, with limited results) before making his way to Longchamp.

"Longchamp-kun..." Tsuna greeted quietly.

The other boy raised his eyes, which were wide and watery, and locked them on the brunette, before launching himself over the desk and wrapping his arms around Tsuna's neck, crying out, "Sawada-chan!"

"E-eh?" Tsuna stuttered, arms automatically coming up to support the openly sobbing boy.

"Nina!" Longchamp sobbed, pressing his face into Tsuna's chest. "She- She dumped me! After two weeks, she dumped me!"

The Vongola heir awkwardly patted Longchamp's hair, casting a desperate glance over his shoulder, at his friends. Gokudera was being physically held back by Yamamoto, as the Storm Guardian attempted to blow a pair of persistent juniors sky high. Not sure if he should be glad that the two weren't paying attention to see him being glomped by a sobbing Tomaso Boss, or disappointed that the two were to busy to offer assistance, Tsuna settled on just turning back to the boy clinging to him, who was babbling on about this 'Nina'.

"She was so beautiful!" The wild haired boy moaned. "She had the prettiest eyes, and her hair- it was such a soft brown. We had such a good time! Two weeks. That's the longest I've ever been with someone! How could she leave me, after all that we've done together?"

"Longchamp-kun," Tsuna said softly, nudging the other boy's head that that he looked up. "If Nina left you, then that's her loss. I'm sure you'll bounce back for the better. You always do."

The tears had stopped leaking from Longchamp's eyes, and he rubbed away the tear stains from his cheeks. The piteous expression changed, the Tomaso Boss suddenly looked like he had just experienced and epiphany.

"Sawada-chan looked adorable when he said that!" With a shift of weight and his arms, Longchamp turned the tables so that he was the one embracing Tsuna. Then he dropped his head down and planted a kiss firmly on the smaller boy's lips.

"W-what?!" Tsuna squeaked when he was released, face bright red but not struggling against Longchamp's arms or lips.

"You qualify to be my girlfriend!" The Tomaso Boss announced, undeterred by the brunette's confusion. He made a set of odd hand gestures, arms still wrapped firmly around Tsuna's neck, and smiled widely. Only his blotched face and remaining tear tracks showed that his previous depression had not been the work of the special bullet he was known for.

There was a moment of dead silence, with Longchamp grinning at Tsuna, before the statement sunk in.

"Heiiii!?"

A sudden cry of "Juudaime" was the only warning that Gokudera, followed closely by Yamamoto, had seen and heard the exchange. The silver haired teen ripped his shell-shocked boss from Longchamp's grasp. "Leave him alone!" He growled.

Longchamp only laughed and leaned forward, speaking directly into Tsuna's ear. "I'll take you on a date, Sawada-chan. See you at seven."

Before Tsuna could recover, the teacher entered the room, and the brunette was dragged off by a half-amused, half-annoyed Yamamoto, leaving Gokudera to reign in his temper.

Even as he calmed down and attempted to listen to the teacher, Tsuna' couldn't help the small smile that crawled onto hsi face.

Somehow, he was looking forward to tonight.

LC27LC27LC27LC27

A/N: Ahahahaha! I got this one out of the way! dances

Sorry for the late update. bows I've had a busy day, and finals are killing me, so...yeah. And hey, it's still Friday, right?

Please review! I'll see you next week!

Kidate


End file.
